Overlord (level)
Overlord is the ninth and last level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse of the game Duke Nukem 3D. Summary After going through the Monolith towards the end of Dark Side, Duke now appears to be on an alien ship. This is presumably the "Titanic Alien Ship" that was seen on the monitors Duke was looking at while exploring the Battlelord's ship after Duke defeated him before beginning his exploits in space. The level is quite short and has quite a bit of water in it, however the main event in this level is to defeat the nasty behemoth, Overlord himself as it's mostly a boss level. Secrets There are 4 secrets in this level. Secret #1: Crawling into a wall In the first room that is not underwater, with some kind of alien generator and 4 switches that require a combination, swim on the water surface towards the wall where the switches are located. There will be two pillars and the monitors and switches between them. Just crawl into a wall on the exterior side of either pillar, just above the water surface, you will find yourself inside a small corridor with 2 ammos for freezer, an armor and an atomic health. Secret #2: Pillar with RPG In the same room, insert the correct combination from the alien switches which is, counting from the left 1-0-1-1. The generator will lower on the center of the room, revealing a freezer weapon. Jump onto that generator - you will hear a door slam. Now jump towards the wall opposite of the monitors, where a vent is located. Turn around and you will notice the pillar behind you has opened when you touched the generator. Go inside and collect RPG. However, you have to be fast with this one as it will autoclose in a few seconds. Secret #3: Blowing walls When you enter the room with the waterfalls, head right and into a corridor with a ramp. Look on your left hand side and up - you will notice a crack on the wall. Use some explosive weapon to blow it up. Now head forward and turn left - you will be easily able to enter the hole you created from here as the ramp has lead you up. Inside you will find 2 boxes of pipebombs. Secret #4: Getting cocky This one might be risky to get. It is located in the room where the fight with Overlord takes place. First, you have to get inside the control room where the Overlord spawns at first. Then turn 180 degrees and run towards the opposite wall of the big room with green walls - a small place opened there. You have to visit it quite fast as the door are set to autoclose, but the steroids are not necessary. Inside you will find two boxes of rockets for RPG, ammo for devastator, portable medkit and an atomic health. Trivia * This level contains an exit button that can be reached without using cheats. See the "Redundant Exit Buttons" section of the exit button page for more information. * At the back of the room where the Overlord awaits, looking out the window reveals what appears to be a gun firing at earth. If the player uses dnclip and goes through the window, the player can be shrunk by shrink rays. * This level presumably takes place on the "Titanic Alien Ship" that was mentioned after Duke defeated the Battlelord in the cut-scene at the end of The Abyss. When one looks out the window, however, the ship is nowhere near the moon. * The fight with the Overlord in this level is referenced in the Duke Nukem Forever opening sequence. Achievements (Megaton Edition only) Let's Rock: Completing the level on any difficulty will yield this achievement. Easter eggs Screenshots 2014-03-09_00022.jpg 2014-03-09_00021.jpg 2014-03-09_00001.jpg 2014-03-09_00003.jpg 2014-03-09_00012.jpg 2014-03-09_00014.jpg 2014-03-09_00015.jpg 2014-03-09_00016.jpg 2014-03-09_00018.jpg 2014-03-09_00017.jpg Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels